Chosen Prey
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: He finds his prey a true advesary. Willabeth LEMON Written for CoL 08'


**Chosen Prey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC – That'd be Disney I believe.**

**AN: Apologies for the tirade at the bottom, the muse wouldn't listen shrug**

**Pairing: Willabeth Lemon**

**This was written for CoL.

* * *

**

Will eyed his prey with consideration. Though small and petite, he didn't take those qualities for granted. He always knew how sleek and flexible this one was. Never allowed their guard down and always waited with baited breath for an attack.

He stroked his chin in thought. What would cause this one to jump?

An idea struck when his prey stepped toward the ocean's waves, feet sinking into the pearly white sand.

A smirk crossed his lips as he ran up from behind, an arm now swinging at him playfully and scooped up the prey he'd been pinning for quite awhile.

"WILLIAM!" Elizabeth yelled playfully, her legs swinging about, connecting with his hip. "Put me down, now! We can't do this here." She nearly whimpered when his hand cupped her breast, teasing the clothed nipple with a thumb. "The crew-"

He nipped at her ear lobe, causing her to moan out loud, her hands searching to dig in his fine locks. "They are far enough away to never hear, never see a thing. Besides, a pirate does not care where he or she takes their wench."

Elizabeth gave a laugh, her body twisting about to face him as her lips tangled with his, loving the taste of salt along his mouth.

"So who is the wench here, Dear Will?"

"Depends upon who wants to behave and who doesn't." She actually gave a light snort that caused his eyebrow to stir up.

"I never misbehave Mr. Turner."

She pulled her lips into a mischievous smirk that had him wanting to taste their essence.

He waved a finger in her face, tsking her. "Mrs. Turner, I don't believe lying counts as behaving."

There was a roll of the eyes as Elizabeth gave a sigh. "Will, if you do not kiss me now, you'll have a curse set upon you so large, not even Jack Sparrow will recognize you when it's through." Will gave a laugh before indulging his wife's threat by kissing her so much; he knocked the wind out of her.

She moaned, forcing her tongue to slip into his mouth. My, she was quite impatient lately. Their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance, their teeth grazing one another.

"Sometimes I wonder whether or not you're truly a temptress of the waters the way you kiss me as you do." Will sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, loving the way she moaned, her beautiful eyes hazed over.

Elizabeth pulled back and pushed down so that her feet hit the watery sand. "I guess you'll just have to find out now won't you?" Before he could blink, she darted across the beach, racing up toward the land with the sound of laughter mingling in the sea breeze.

With a growl, he took fast after his little temptress as she cut through the trees, zigzagging like a pro until reaching an outcropping of rocks where she disappeared behind.

"I do hope you know how to track as well as you fight Mr. Turner," Her voice lifted about, echoing off the coral walls.

Smiling at the challenge, Will went up toward the top where the voice had originated from. It was empty. She was certainly quick, he'd give her that.

The sounds of rocks falling caught his attention and he quickly slipped past two narrow boulders and down a path of loose foundation. Just as he thought, a wisp of hair floated about just at the end of the stretch. He quickly ran down, turning the corner and found…clothing.

His blood heated. Elizabeth really knew how to play the game. With fire pumping his veins and his pants becoming uncomfortably confining, he stepped toward the garments and picked them up. They were warm. She definitely wasn't far.

Trees cropped about, a small river running through the island. Licking his parched lips, he dropped down from the rocks and headed toward the water. One. Two. Three.

Loud sharp crunches of earth under feet sounded out from behind, Will turned just in the knick of time to catch his nude prey in his arms as she laughed, their bodies falling into the body of water while her clothes fell with a light plop on the bank.

Cool liquid swam about their heated bodies, mingling between their thighs which grazed one another. They resurfaced, taking a breath for air as they grinded their hips together. "I might have grown old waiting for you," Elizabeth said breathlessly, her lips crashing against his as his fingers tips grazed her bare shoulder. She moaned, digging her hand into his pants. "It's fine time you rid yourself of these clothes William." A slight caress from her hand against his rigid member caused him to growl through clenched teeth as he pulled them apart long enough to lose his clothing.

"I knew where to look," Will defended himself about her earlier comment as he stepped into his wife's arms. She brought his lower lip into her mouth as she seized his hard shaft into her hand and began to pump "but it seems you're too impatient."

She gave a low growl, not denying his claim as she swiftly positioned him to her wet folds that were aching to feel him inside. "Fuck me Will." Was that a command?

Did it matter?

Grabbing a hold of her hips, he brought her legs about his waist as he took her weight and plunged deep inside her until she was filled to the hilt.

Dear God, she was so tight, she squeezed him like there was no tomorrow.

His face twisted in pain and pleasure.

Slowly, still holding her weight, he started to rock their hips together, allowing the rhythm of the water that brushed up against them to lead like a beat to a quiet melody of flesh meeting flesh.

Mouth hanging open as the pressure built deep in her core and coiled, Elizabeth urged him to move faster, harder. He obliged, allowing their tempo to speed, allowing the taste of her mouth now running along his jaw to inspire more energy and drive him all the more as they neared the edge so close. So, so close that he could taste the rise of a cry as Elizabeth clenched her muscles tightly, her body tensing as an orgasm over took her body and her eyes shut in a silent cry while she came. Not being able to hold out any longer, Will tumbled along with her, allowing their bodies to fall back into the water.

"Well," Panting out a breath, Elizabeth wiped away silk soaked tendrils from her face as she eyed her love tenderly, "that wasn't so bad."

A dark brow winged up at the comment. "Wasn't so bad?" Before any more words could be passed between the two, a cry from the shoreline called out.

"Damn it!" Uncharacteristically, Elizabeth actually pouted, her hand slamming into the water, causing splashes of water to fall up into their faces. "Why can't they pick a better time…like maybe next week when were tired and spent."

Will wiped water from his face as he laughed at his wife's plans to have him in bed for a week. "Though I would love to…" He trailed off as caught sight of her touching herself, feeling the wetness they'd created and his mouth grew dry as his cock grew tighter. Damn, how in the Seven Seas did she always do that to him?

She eyed him; her lips pulled into a seductive smile and tilted her head just a little to the right, showing an ample amount silk skin lining her neck. "What is it Will?" She twisted her hand up, touching a pebbled nipple between thumb and forefinger. "Do you want to touch me here," she dropped her eyes down to her nether region and her eyes sparkled as she looked back up "and here?"

He couldn't take it. It was too much.

The loud squeak that filled the air from his wife as he tackled her down never reached the ears of the crew.

"Blimey," One grunted, "I swear they're more like rabbits in heat then captain'ns of a pirate ship. I'm gettin sick of havin to track down their naked arses." He grinned at the memory "Though the Mrs.'s backside does look cherry don't you think Capin' Sparrow?"

Jack's eyes wavered on a set of pale globally shaped assets of the newest brothel lass and simply nodded his agreement. "Mmm, backside due taste divine'."

The pirate walked forward only to have a sword drawn to his neck "What was that about Mrs. Turner?" He gulped as the blade twisted slightly, allowing him to view a very wet and pissed off Mrs. Turner. The crew member paled and ran back to find something to do/use to hide with.

Jack smiled, "Oh nothing love. Just talking about assets and such. Quite dreary really."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she dropped her sword down only to have Will drawl his own to him. "Yes, I know, one of which is no longer in investment."

With a chuckle, Jack brushed the sword away with a finger and took a drunkenly bow. "As it should, Young Will." He staggered back up, giving a goofy grin as Elizabeth could no longer help but to chuckle at his antics. "But you might wish to speak with the crewman who wish to partake in you're little prey there."

The woman scoffed, "No need." With a swift slash of her sword, the crew all turned wide eyes at her as she cut down a block of wood from one of the thick barrels of rum. "This chosen prey tends to know how to protect itself, thank you." She smiled, her hips brushing up against Will who currently mumbled in her ear "later" as they saw the infamous pirate pale and race toward the barrel which leaked out burgundy red all along the wooden floorboards.

"NO! Not the rum again!"

Fin

JACK: YOU KILL'D MAH RUM!

ELIZ: Oh please, you don't need it.

JACK: Do to!

WILL: You're a drunk. You don't need it.

JACK: frowns then smiles Well then I'll have a partake in this lovely flower here.

ELIZ: EEK! HE groped me!

WILL: JACK!

JACK: What? blinks and sees a red faced Elizabeth and an angry Will Oh, that! Ssph, was nothin'. No worries, love, you won't be addicted to me.

ELIZ: WHY YOU…YOU…YOU

JACK: blink Pirate? then looks down toward the rum MY RUM!

ELIZ: You already said that!

JACK: I did? Heh.

WILL: Drunk

JACK: P-I-R-A-T-E say it with me PIIIRRATTEEE hiccup

ELIZ: Ugh

…………

JACK: Has anyone seen my Rum?


End file.
